


Whispering Through The Chrysalis

by SomebodyHelpWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hallucinations, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, PWP (Porn With Plot), Smut, Will finally realizes his attraction to Hannibal, eventual hannigram, some dubcon in one of Will's fantasies if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyHelpWillGraham/pseuds/SomebodyHelpWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will realizes his attraction to Hannibal after an unusual dream.  He confronts Hannibal about it.  More explicit sex scenes to come in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        "No one can be fully aware of another human being unless they love them," Hannibal whispered, his voice sickly sweet.    
        "Am I your beloved, Hannibal?" Will teased.  
        "Perhaps you are.  And I am more aware of you than you are of yourself, Will.  I know your potential.  Though you still doubt me."    
        "Not a smart thing, to trust a psychopath," Will hissed, eyes fixed on the tightening ropes tied around the older man, digging into his tender flesh.  It brought him a strange sense of comfort and power.  
        "But you know I am not a psychopath.  A psychopath would have killed you by now."  
        "And why haven't you?" His eyes flickered up to meet Hannibal's- a pleasure he normally denied himself.  He was truly curious as to what his answer was.  
        "Because I care for you, Will," He admitted.  "I have told you this many times, yet you still refuse to believe I am capable of such feelings." He spoke gently, his voice lowering slightly.  
        "You care for me?" He smirked, letting out a manic laugh.  "If you cared about me, you wouldn't be doing this to me.  Using me for your own entertainment," He murmured.  
        "Yet I am the one tied to a tree," He pointed out, a look of amusement spreading across his pronounced lips.  Suddenly, Will found that he couldn't keep his mind off of them.  
        "Because this is my design." He grinned, taking a step forward and pressing his lips forcibly against the other's.  He struggled underneath him, trying to get out, but the ropes only tightened further.  Eventually, he gave in to the kiss, letting his lips fall open.    
        "I told you a gun wasn't intimate enough," Will muttered against his lips.  
        And suddenly, the ropes had them both tied together to the tree.

~        

        Will's eyes shot open.  He shifted uncomfortably in his bed, acknowledging the pool of sweat that had grown around him.   His breaths were heavy and quick; likely a side effect of the dream.  He hadn't realised he was attracted to Hannibal in that way, but it was far too obvious now judging by his current sweaty, aroused state.  He groaned slightly and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before slipping a hand under his waistband.  Within an hour, he had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
        Will awoke the next morning feeling somewhat guilty, though such thoughts faded away quickly.  He sat up and run a hand through his hair, sighing quietly.  He stumbled out of the room and to the shower, pulling off his dampened boxers and turning on the water.  
        He let the warm water run over his scalp, washing the tension out of his body.  He mumbled incoherently, still too exhausted to think clearly.   And next thing he knew, he was pressed against his shower wall.

~

        "What was it that you said once before?" Hannibal teased, lips mouthing at his neck.   "Even-Steven?" He smirked.   Hannibal was nude, and every inch of his body looked absolutely delectible.   "This is my design, Will." He murmured against his skin, tongue teasing the flesh below it.   His crooked teeth nipped softly at his collarbone, while his hands made their way down Will's body.  He bit down his chest before getting on his knees, hands moving between Will's legs.  Will let his head fall back in pleasure, a small moan escaping his lips as Hannibal's hands moved over his body.  His lips stayed pressed to his hip, tongue tasting him, savouring the moment.   His hands were positioned a little lower.  Not too much longer, and Will was crying out.  Hannibal's hands were covered in something sticky, white, and very Will.

~

        Will bit his lip harshly, staring down at the floor of the shower for a while before looking at his hands.  He washed them off under the water, which was slowly dropping in temperature.  He couldn't keep having these fantasies- this was certainly not going to be the last unless he did something about it.  He washed his hair and body before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.  
        Once dressed, he picked up his phone nearly immediately.  His fingers typed out the only number that he had memorized- Hannibal's.  He picked up, but Will was not in the mood for a conversation.  He needed some time to recover.   
        "Can you move my appointment back a little?  I need to come in today." He murmured, not offering any more explaination than that.   As expected, Hannibal was booked.  
        "My office hours are only until six.  But you are welcome to stop by my house an hour later for dinner," Hannibal offered.  While not too keen on what the dinner may be, Will reluctantly agreed.        
        


	2. Chapter 2

      "Hello, Will.  Tell me; What is it that is bothering you?"  Hannibal questioned curiously.  Surely, if Will had called him to move the appointment back, something must be on his mind.  He crossed his legs calmly, gazing into the eyes of the younger male.  
        "My dreams are...bothering me," He murmured, eyes fixed on a spot on the wall just behind Hannibal.  
        "And what are you dreaming about, Will?" He inquired, a raise of the eyebrow following the question.  
        "I am dreaming about myself being... intimate with my instincts, as you suggested," He joked, his eyes not meeting Hannibal's for even a brief second.  
        "Oh?" He smirked slightly.  "Please, do tell me about those dreams."  
        "That may not be the best of choices, Doctor Lecter," He replied, laughing softly.  
        "And why not, Will?" He asked curiously.  
        "They are fairly sexual in nature," He admitted, a light blush staining his cheeks as his gaze shot downward to his own feet.  
        Hannibal's eyebrow rose a little further, his smirk and amusement growing.  "If you are not willing to tell me about the dream, why did you come in and mention it?"  
        "I was hoping for some sort of assistance.  I'll tell you about the dreams in a very general way, but I am not telling you who it was about," He replied after a moment of hesitation.  
        "Very well.  Please, go on," He smiled gently, chin resting gently in his palm as he looked forward at Will.  
        "I am having sexual dreams- fantasies, I suppose.  Because they happen when I am awake as well," He murmured under his breath, not looking up as he spoke.  
        "Are they more like daydreams or hallucinations, Will?" He questioned, his voice purely analytical.  
        "Hallucinations," He replied.   "I don't realize they aren't real until they're over."  
        "What is it that you find particularly unpleasant about these fantasies, Will?"  
        "That they end," He admitted.  
        "If you are not finding them unpleasant, why do you bring them up?" He asked him, a slight smile still on his lips.  
        "Because they are about someone that I can't be with.  They are...depressing, I suppose," He sighed.  
        "Why can you not be with this person you are fantasizing about?"  
        "He is.... out of reach."  
        "And why is that?"  
        "We have a professional relationship.  And he would not want to be with me anyway.  He is elegant and intelligent.  I'm just... unstable."  
        Hannibal's smirk widened considerably, and he sat up a bit straighter.  "Will.  If you are not trying to be obvious, I apologize for seeming rude, but you should have just asked me out.  I would not have turned you down," He assured him, leaning forward to tip Will's chin up so he was looking in his eyes.  
        "Uhm," Will stammered, flustered.  "Well... Uhm...That offer is open, if you want." He said quietly.  
        "Dating you would most certainly be a pleasure, Will."


End file.
